Promises
by pinaprincess
Summary: Rose turns up on Scorpius' doorstep and he learns of a promise she made to his father when they first met.


**Another little one shot about Scorpius and Rose. Rose turns up on Scorpius' doorstep after an argument with her father and Scorpius learns of a promise she made to Draco when they first met.  
><strong>

**Please read and review and let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley stood looking at the house in front of her, the storm outside reflecting her current mood. It was the middle of August and the cold drops of rain against her skin soothed her, although she was unsure if it was because of the temperature or the feel of the water on her bare skin. She no longer knew if the moisture on her face was from her tears or from the rain. Slowly she walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door gently, not knowing if anyone would still be awake with it being close to midnight. When no one answered, she went and lay on the swinging bench nestled to the side of the large porch. Listening to the rain softly hit the roof; she didn't notice someone open the front door.<p>

"Rose?"

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, looking rather surprised to see her dripping wet on his porch.

"Come inside and get dry."

Rose stood up and made her way inside, the house was quite cool despite the time of year but she knew Scorpius hated the heat so Draco had put cooling charms on most of the rooms during the summer months. It was something she enjoyed when she came to visit as she didn't really like the heat either. They no longer lived in Malfoy Manor as after the War, Draco no longer wanted to live in a place that reminded him of the past mistakes of his family and had wanted a fresh start.

"Sorry to call at such a late hour, Mr Malfoy." Rose apologised, wondering if she had woken anyone up

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco." He smiled warmly, "You know you are welcome any time here, although I am confused to why you are here at this time."

"I had a fight with my Dad." She said quietly.

Draco merely nodded, knowing full well what the moods of Ron Weasley were like. He led her to his son's bedroom and knocked on his door, knowing full well he was unlikely to be asleep.

"What?" Came a response

Rose opened the door and looked at him, wondering just how pathetic she looked at that moment.

"Hey Scorp."

"Rose!" Scorpius Malfoy grinned seeing his best friend and got up to hug her, "Why are you all wet?"

"It's raining." She answered, "Why else would I be wet?"

Scorpius laughed and picked up a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

"I'll leave you to change into some dry clothes and then you can tell me why you've turned up on my doorstep at this hour and look like you've been crying."

"Thanks."

Scorpius closed the door behind her as she went into his bathroom to get a towel and walked with his father to his study, he knew that she would want to take her time sorting herself out.

"Do you know what's wrong?" He asked

"Haven't a clue." His father answered, "But I'm sure she'll tell you."

Scorpius took a seat by the window when they got to the study and looked out at the stormy sky. He much preferred this weather, there was just something about the rain that made him relax and he always enjoyed taking a walk in the rain.

"I think this time it's your turn to look after her." Draco said, "What with her looking after you all this time."

"I look after her plenty." Scorpius said but that did not stop him looking at him curiously, wondering the meaning behind his words.

Rustling around his top drawer, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to his son.

"Have a read."

_'Dear Mr Malfoy_

_You don't know me but you know my parents Ron and Hermione. I know you must be worried about your son since he's been sorted into Gryffindor but I promise that I'll look after him. When I met him on the train I didn't know what all the fuss was about because he wasn't like anything people have said about your family. I mean if Scorpius can be sorted into Gryffindor then he can't be all bad can he? I just wanted you to know that he'll be fine even though he's not in Slytherin and I promise I'll always look out for him no matter what._

_Rose Weasley_

_P.S I hope you don't mind much Scorpius being friends with a Weasley.'_

"Rose wrote that to me two days after you started your First Year, after you were panicking what I would think about you being sorted in Gryffindor."

"She never told me she wrote this." Scorpius murmured and smiled slightly. "Although it explains why you were never that bothered by me being friends with her."

"I had never felt more proud of you than I had in that moment." Draco said, "I was pleased that you didn't get sorted into Slytherin but Rose was right, I was worried. I actually smiled when I received that letter, knowing that you managed to make friends with her so easily and it was a relief to know you had friends already, especially being friends with her."

Scorpius grinned as he thought about the first time he spoke to her, how easy it had been to make friends with her and over something as simple as Quidditch. She had come into his carriage trying to get away from her mass of cousins on the train when she had insulted his choice in Quidditch team and had continued to debate with him until they reached Hogwarts. Rose had even been the first to congratulate him when he was sorted after everyone else had shunned him when he had sat down at the Gryffindor table and they had been inseparable ever since.

"You two helped heal what had happened in the past." Draco smiled, "When you went back to school for your Second year, Hermione, Harry and Ron met with me and we had a long conversation about the past and about our children being friends. We are a lot more civil to each other than we once were."

Scorpius looked at his father and laughed slightly, he knew all about what had happened between Rose's parents and his father. He couldn't help but find it amusing that it had taken their children to make them completely sort out their differences.

"You should go see how Rose is doing." Draco said, "Don't ever let her go Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded and made his way back to his bedroom, wondering exactly what his father had meant by never letting her go. He smiled when he saw Rose lying on his bed, almost like she had made herself at home.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Rose sat up and faced him, her eyes were still slightly bloodshot from when had been crying earlier on and she moved over so he could stretch out on his bed.

"I had a fight with my Dad." She sighed, "I know we argue all the time but this was different, he actually made me feel like I was worthless."

Scorpius pulled her into him and held her; he cared about Rose more than anything in the world and he never wanted her to ever feel like she was worthless. She was completely different to everyone else in her family but so similar to her father, which is why they clashed constantly when she was at home.

"What happened?"

"We go into a fight about going to the Maldives with everyone and I really do literally mean _everyone_." Rose said, "You know me and beach holidays, I can't stand the heat and I hate sand, mix in every single Weasley and I would have launched myself off the nearest building. I told him that I wasn't going and there wasn't anything he could do to make me and it just all kicked off. He told me that I was a disgrace and I should be grateful that I'm getting a free holiday abroad and that I'm a selfish little bitch."

Scorpius didn't quite know what to say to her, he didn't like how her arguments panned out with her father sometimes but he could never be disrespectful of him, it wasn't how he was raised.

"So how come you didn't go to your uncles?"

"They've already left for the Maldives, went yesterday and we were catching them up tomorrow." Rose sniffed, "My Dad knew I never had any intention of going, he knows full well I hate beaches. So after he finished yelling at me, I just disapparated out of there."

"You apparated here?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly, "In that frame of mind? Rose you could have gotten yourself splinced!"

Rose shook her head; she hadn't really thought about that when she had disapparated but she didn't think it would have happened if she had been angry.

"I just thought of somewhere I felt safe." She said, "When I looked up after I had apparated, I was standing in front of your house. So even if Albus had of been at home, I think I would have possibly ended up here anyway."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, if anything had of happened to her whilst she was angry then he would never have let her hear the end of the matter. He knew he would have done something his mother described as "wrapping someone up in cotton wool" just to protect her from further harm. He loved her with all his heart but he never felt like there was a right time to tell her.

"How come you never told me you wrote to my Dad?" Scorpius asked, attempting to distract her from her earlier thoughts

Rose laughed at him as she pulled away from his hold and positioned herself so she could see his face.

"You were so lost and forlorn when I first met you so I thought your Dad might be worried about you and I really did mean it when I told him I'd always look out for you."

Scorpius smirked; she really was an amazing person.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"You know I love you Scorp." She said, her eyes sparkling with happiness instead of tears.

"Love you too."

Rose smiled; he didn't know what she really meant when she said those words and decided to show him instead. She leant in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I _love_ you."

Scorpius pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He said.

He held her tightly in his arms, knowing in that moment exactly what his father meant and he knew he never had any intention of ever letting her go.


End file.
